Brazorian general elections, 2018
| ongoing = yes | party_colour = | party_name = | alliance_name = | previous_election = Brazorian general elections, 2016 | previous_year = 2016 | previous_mps = | election_date = 15 November 2018 | elected_mps = | next_election = Brazorian general elections, 2022 | next_year = 2022 | next_mps = | votes_for_election= | needed_votes = | seats_for_election= 250 seats in the Diet | majority_seats = 126 for majority | opinion_polls = | turnout = | image1 = Rosa Figueroa.png | size1 = 110px | colour1 = 0099ff | leader1 = Rosa Figueroa | party1 = Progressive | alliance1 = | home_state1 = | running_mate1 = | electoral_vote1 = | delegate_count1 = | states_carried1 = | leader_since1 = 2018 | leaders_seat1 = La Morena-Esperanza | last_election1 = | seats_before1 = 108 | seats_needed1 = 18 | seats1 = | seats_after1 = TBA | seat_change1 = | popular_vote1 = | percentage1 = | swing1 = | image2 = Bobby Whitmore.jpg | size2 = 110px | colour2 = D32F2F | candidate2 = | leader2 = Robert Whitmore | party2 = Democratic Socialist | alliance2 = | home_state2 = | running_mate2 = | electoral_vote2 = | delegate_count2 = | states_carried2 = | leader_since2 = 2008 | leaders_seat2 = Humble-Lake Houston | last_election2 = | seats_before2 = 46 | seats_needed2 = 80 | seats2 = | seats_after2 = TBA | seat_change2 = | popular_vote2 = | percentage2 = | swing2 = | image3 = Rafael Cruz.jpg | size3 = 110px | colour3 = ffff00 | candidate3 = | leader3 = Rafael Cruz | party3 = National | alliance3 = | home_state3 = | running_mate3 = | electoral_vote3 = | delegate_count3 = | states_carried3 = | leader_since3 = 2012 | leaders_seat3 = Magnolia-Tomball | last_election3 = | seats_before3 = 89 | seats_needed3 = 37 | seats3 = | seats_after3 = TBA | seat_change3 = | popular_vote3 = | percentage3 = | swing3 = | image4 = Lola Castenada.jpg | size4 = 110px | colour4 = 339933 | candidate4 = | leader4 = Lola Castenada | party4 = Green | alliance4 = | home_state4 = | running_mate4 = | electoral_vote4 = | delegate_count4 = | states_carried4 = | leader_since4 = 2004 | leaders_seat4 = Barton Hills-South Bank | last_election4 = | seats_before4 = 7 | seats_needed4 = 119 | seats4 = | seats_after4 = TBA | seat_change4 = | popular_vote4 = | percentage4 = | swing4 = | image5 = Bob Malle.jpg | size5 = 110px | colour5 = cc3300 | candidate5 = | leader5 = Bob Malle | party5 = Liberty | alliance5 = | home_state5 = | running_mate5 = | electoral_vote5 = | delegate_count5 = | states_carried5 = | leader_since5 = 1992 | leaders_seat5 = Midland-Odessa | last_election5 = | seats_before5 = 4 | seats_needed5 = 122 | seats5 = | seats_after5 = TBA | seat_change5 = | popular_vote5 = | percentage5 = | swing5 = | poll1_date = | poll1_source = | poll1_nominee1 = | poll1_party1 = | poll1_nominee2 = | poll1_party2 = | poll2_date = | poll2_source = | poll2_nominee1 = | poll2_party1 = | poll2_nominee2 = | poll2_party2 = | 1blank = | 1data1 = | 1data2 = | 2blank = | 2data1 = | 2data2 = | map_image = | map_size = | map_alt = | map = | map_caption = | title = | before_election = | before_party = | posttitle = | after_election = | after_party = }} The 2018 Brazorian general elections will be held on 15 November 2018, following the planned dissolution of the Diet on 1 October 2018. Elections will be held for each of the 250 seats in the creation of the 43rd Diet, which will convene for the first time on 1 December 2018. It is the first to be held in Brazorian history, after President Charles Valdes indicated his intentions to dissolve the Diet following mass demand for new elections in light of the 2018 BNDT crisis, during which Chancellor Robert Whitmore refused to allow for the taking-of-office of the Progressive leader elected in the leadership election held that May. Previously, Whitmore had served as Deputy Chancellor under former Progressive Chancellor Eva Delaney, who was resigned and later arrested following the crisis. The Progressive and Democratic Socialist parties had served in a coalition government since the Brazorian general elections, 2008. The next Chancellor of Brazoria will be elected through a held at the beginning of the next Diet in December. The next elections are scheduled to be held in 2022. Category:Brazoria Category:Elections in Brazoria Category:Elections Category:Events